User talk:Tardir
Sure, I would be happy to help. Tell me what you need. Supahbadmarine 22:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well give me some details. What kind of Chapter are they? Supahbadmarine 22:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) How about the Knights of Pure Wrath, or the Knights of Righteous Judgment, or the Bloodstone Knights? Supahbadmarine 22:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I am okay with that. Just keep in mind that he would probably have a stand in due to the fact that Dreadnoughts sleep for centuries when not called to battle. Supahbadmarine 14:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You into Bionicles? I spent 10 years of my life collecting them... accumulating about 1 cubic metre worth of just bionicle pieces!! ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) They stopped selling them? Ahh well the storyline did kinda end, Mata Nui was finally saved from his slumber by the mask of life and the Toa Nuva... that was the whole idea all along... my first set was in fact Kopaka :3 --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Kopaka is definatley a favourite of mine... but I still cant get over how awesome Toa Lihkan was... it was a shame he died... and passed his mask over to Jaller...who then became a Toa! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Matoro was fun to build too! :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got my hands on Matoro Ignika :( But Mahri was relatively fun to build with the cool stuff like the movable shoulder pads and white nuva foot on his chest in which his head was attached, and the silver gill chords. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Heres a question, how big and-or tall was your biggest MOC? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 1 metre! okay, thats huge... mine was about 2 feet... it was a red Makuta with the mask of life on his face that i got from Vezon and Fenrakk. I had trouble making them any bigger than that because they kept falling over from too much weight --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) About your map, I can understand that you want to get a picture of the fanon elements of this site. However, how are you going to make a map when we don't know where all these sectors are positioned relative to each other? Supahbadmarine 18:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You said that you were looking forward to Ezekiel's time as a rebel. Well i have added quite a bit. The best part is that I am still not done with that section. Look forward to the climax of Ezekiel's rebel days soon. Supahbadmarine 04:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, we like the same bands. Primarch11 03:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) It sounds quite good. red Crusaders and Shadow Lords are allies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 23:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the comment on my Titanium Fists page. hey do you have any chapters that could be allies with them? Also I like the Iron Warriors too along with the Alpha Legion. Primarch11 03:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) so how about my Titanium Fists and your Red Crusaders become allies. Primarch11 16:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) roger wilco. Primarch11 16:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) no idea why i said that, just felt like it. Primarch11 16:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) quick question, on your Red Crusaders page you manage to do a link to the White Brethren page on the info box. how do you do that? Primarch11 17:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) yea could you be a bit more specific because whenever i do it when im editing the info box it doesn't happen. Primarch11 17:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) got it thanks. Primarch11 17:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tardir! I was wondering if i could add the Hedoth to the list of enemies for the Mutacrat. The mutacrat are very aggresive in their attempts to attain advanced technology. Due to this, a tech saavy race like the Hedoth would very likely be subject to Mutacrat raids from time to time. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 22:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will add them. i look forward to fighting your Hedoth in the future. Supahbadmarine 22:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear it. I will make sure to bring my A-game. Supahbadmarine 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats the spirit. Maybe the Hedpth and the Mutacrat can have a large war over trying to steal each others tech. Supahbadmarine 22:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your enthusiasm. One little note. Mutacrat infantry is not quite as weak as that of the Hedoth. This is not because the Mutacrat are physically superior(Because they are not), but because the majority of their military is made up of robots and fully automated vehicles. The Mutacrat actually have very few in their number that are willing to become soldiers, you see. Supahbadmarine 22:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hey if its possible could you show me what they look like in the game. im just curious also check out the new picture i put on the page. Primarch11 22:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It's best not to leave messages on file/ template talks, as they only show up when using recent changes, rather than wiki activity. --Lither My talk 02:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) okay got it tardir. Also didn't you say you were going to use the Titanium Fists on Dawn of War? Hows that going? Primarch11 13:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message on the Prophets of the Lion page. Yeah any combos that weren't taken already. *Blood Angels *Thousand Sons Thats it sadly, Emperors children were taken in the emperors iron, Dark Angels prophets of the Lion and blood ravens aren't a 1st founding chapter (as well as being rumoured successor of a traitor legion anyway.) and so can't really be used. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 17:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) on your message on the prophets of the lion did you mean blood ravens and thousand sons or blood angels and thousand sons? because i already have an idea for a blood angels/thousand sons thing but if you want we could work together on it.Primarch11 17:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, the Prophetic Forgiven and Red Crusaders can be enemies. If you have a mutant Chapter Master who has sereved with the chapter for close on 10,000 years the PF would be looking into investigating your chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey so Cal and I are working on a renegade group of marines called the Shadow Claws, marines who worship the Star Child, they also have other renegade marines from other chapters. So if you have an idea of a marine from one of your chapters that you like to contribute, leave a comment of the Shadow Claws Talk Page. Primarch11 20:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC)